Gag and Chain, Pleasure and Pain
by AtrumMaximus
Summary: Thor/Loki PWP inspired by the gag and chains Loki had on at the end of Avengers. Warnings for rough sex, semi-sibling incest and breathplay. Oh and the gag and chain of course. Written as a tumblr askbox adventure.


**Title: **Gag and chain, pleasure and pain

**Author: **

AtrumMaximus on this site and most other achieves.

Parttimepsychopath on tumblr.

**Pairing: **Thor/Loki

**Warnings: **Slash, rough sex, (semi) sibling incest, restraints, gags, breathplay

**A/N: **

Uh so this happened on tumblr. An innocent blog user vocalized my thoughts 'why is there no post-Avengers Loki/Thor porn?' In my resulting frustration I decided to vent at her. And by vent I mean I wrote about 2000 words of porn in her ask box. This is the result.

Dedicated to said blog, klexquisite on tumblr.

**Gag and chain, pleasure and pain**

By AtrumMaximus

Thor was strangely quiet as the Tesseracts powers faded. Loki obviously couldn't do anything to break the heavy silence, the metal gag effectively shutting him up, but it was very unlike Thor. He was all about the heroic speeches, Loki had been prepared to suffer through 100 different versions of the 'how could you, brother!' speech on their way, but instead Thor was just staring at him with a strangely intense look in his eyes..

"Brother…" Thor finally said.

Loki was suddenly overly aware of the fact that they were standing very close together. They had to of course, to travel together. He tried to take a step back, relieve the tension, maybe to signal to Thor that he just wanted to get the uncomfortable meetings with the rest of the Asgardians over with as quickly as possible, but then Thor's hand was tangled in the chain between Loki's cuffs. He'd stepped even closer, and Loki could actually feel the warm breath on his right cheekbone.

He gave a muffled sound, meant to convey his dissatisfaction with the whole arrangement. Thor didn't seem to care much, because in the next moment Loki found himself pressed up against a nearby wall. He stared hard at Thor, but the bigger man wasn't giving anything away. What was this? The gag's forced silence was doing strange things to Loki, and his breath was very shallow. Only breathing through his nose was making him a bit lightheaded, though he _should_ technically get enough air. Strange.

Loki actually jumped a bit when Thor out of the blue chrashed his hammer into the wall over them. What the fuck? He left it there, and Loki eyed it with mirth. Did the fool really think he could intimidate him that easily? The answer was no, that was not his intention at all. The real purpose by the display of power quickly became apparent, when the hand holding Loki's chain suddenly tightened, and the damn thing to Loki's horror was lifted up and over Mjölnir. He had to stand up straight just to keep his feet on the ground, and he was completely immobilized.

He couldn't resist the temptation to wriggle a little to try and get the chain to slide off. This was ridiculous, what was Thor even thinking. "Keep still, brother." The deep rumbling voice was hard as steel, but there was an edge of something new. Loki's eyes widened. No… It couldn't be. But really was there any other explanation for the spectacle? Loki involuntarily looked into Thor's eyes, beseeching. Not pleading, not yet, but getting there. He really wasn't comfortable with this.

"Brother, I have no words for the sorrow you have caused me. Your bigoted ways and your treatment of the humans pains me." Thor's voice was indeed pained. The peculiar something that absolutely should not be lust was there, oh yeah, and the rage, but it all had an overtone of pain. Loki felt a guilty satisfaction and an answering pain of his own. Thor had no right. Suddenly he was pushed harshly against the wall. "How could you?" Thor's angry grunt was practically breathed into his ear. Loki experienced a full-body shiver.

Thor was shaking him now; his head occasionally connecting with the wall behind, making his vision blacken. Or maybe it was just that he closed his eyes. The bigger man was incoherently raging, his voice nothing more than a deep rumbling vibrating its way through Loki, and to his horror, he felt himself harden. The pain, the lightheadedness, even the constricting presence of both the chain and the gag was doing things to him, things he'd rarely allowed himself to feel. The voice…

A hand tangled itself in Loki's hair, forcing his head back, the metal edge of the gag cutting into his airways. It definitely wasn't meant to be in this angle. His face was inches away from Thor's in this position, and he was sure the purpose of it had been to force Loki to look at him, listen to him. Instead it caused Thor to stop mid rant, halted by what he saw in Loki's face. Loki had no doubt that his pupils were entirely bloated, and he felt a blush rise.

In a desperate, reckless act, Loki closed the last distance between their bodies with a stunted thrust of his hips. Their armor clanked dully, but their groins brushed too, and his tell-tale hardness was impossible to miss. Thor was speechless, but also, Loki noticed, undeniably aroused. How like his stupid innocent brother to be the one to initiate all of this without even realizing that what he felt, his motivation, wasn't merely rage, but also lust.

With a start, Loki realized that he'd once again thought of Thor as his brother, even though he'd long since forced himself to stop. To his shame, the realization brought him over that last edge to full hardness. It was not the first time he'd indulged in incestuous or depraved acts, but somehow the thought of debauching - or rather being debauched by - his oaf of a brother, his childhood rival and the ever heroic golden heir of Asgard, was even filthier than the things he had participated in before. Loki held Thor's gaze, trying to convey his silent permission to go ahead, to make his brother see his want.

Thor wasn't saying anything. He still hadn't let go of Loki's hair, though the grip had slackened, but it seemed like he was trying to decide what to do. Maybe he was still trying to figure out what was happening, he wasn't exactly the smart, the poor fellow.

Loki, on his part, was developing some serious need for air. The position of the gag's edge was basically cutting off his air supply. He contemplated trying to pull his hair free of Thor's grip, but gave it up as a lost cause. Instead, he gave a small distressed sound, which brought Thor's attention back to him, and to his predicament.

Thor hesitantly let go of his handful of hair, giving Loki the opportunity to get his airways free. He blissfully drew in air, in as large gulps as his limited options would allow. He was feeling a little high on the oxygen. There was something strangely arousing about not being able to breathe properly, though Loki was hard pressed to say what, and to his humiliation his exhale escaped as something of a moan. He was quite pleased when the sound spurred Thor into action though. The man was suddenly pressing against him, grinding their hips together.

The leather of their trousers and the metal of their armor were rubbing together, the sounds filling the room together with their loud breaths. It was unbelievably hot. Loki could smell Thor clearly with every frantic breath through his nose, and feel Thor's own ragged breathing against his neck as the man rutted against him like an animal in heat.

The jostling put a lot of strain on Loki's arms. The chain was basically the only thing holding him up, as he'd gone rather boneless at the almost too much friction against his cock. The leather of his trousers chaffed slightly, a bit painfully, and Thor wasn't exactly being gentle either. The frottage was relentless, as was Thor's hands, as they worked their way underneath Loki's armor. It would be so much easier if he could just use his magic to remove it, but of course the chains and the gag were there to prevent him from that. Having to do it manually made them both horribly impatient.

Finally Thor's fumbling succeeded in getting the straps of the armor open, and it clanked to the floor. The leather underneath was actually ripped right off Loki, Thor's impressive muscles straining. Leather wasn't an easy material to tear. Soon, Loki was naked from the waist up. His brother hands were clutching at him, sure to leave bruises, but Loki didn't care.

He was moaning against the gag now. The fact that his sounds were muffled made him express his pleasure more freely. And it was pleasure, more than he'd possibly imagined. The rough way Thor was using him and the complete involuntary submission of it was more than Loki could take. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be taken and he wanted it _now._

As if reading his mind, Thor's hands were suddenly working at his trousers. The erection was straining against them, tenting them as much as was possible. It was almost painful to be restricted so. The moment Thor had them down, his cock sprung free, but Loki didn't have much time to enjoy it because instead of touching him, as Loki so desperately wanted him to, Thor reached above to Mjölnir and ripped it out of the wall. The chained clattered down, Loki's hands following. Thor roughly manhandled him and swung him around.

"Brace yourself." It was the first words he'd spoken since this began.

Loki hastily complied, spreading his hands as far as the chain would allow and then a bit more, enjoying the metal digging into his skin. His fingers gripped the wall, and he enjoyed the thrill of having his back to Thor, the unpredictable beast that had momentarily replaced his brother. He could hear the deep huffing breaths the man gave, imagined he could feel them. He had goose bumps.

The sound of a pair of leather trousers being roughly pulled open had Loki holding back another moan. It was ridiculous, he wasn't exactly silent in bed but he usually had a bit more restraint. His mind wouldn't be silenced though, providing him with mental visions of Thor with his hard cock hanging freely from his trousers and yet still in full battle armor. He wanted to see it. He'd never seen it hard before and suddenly that was all he could think of.

Loki's train of thought was rudely interrupted, when his hips were grabbed by a pair of huge, strong hands. Thor pulled his arse back a little, positioning him. Wait, was he going to do it without any lubrication? Normally, Loki would be able to use his magic to force his body to accommodate the intrusion, but he couldn't do magic with the suppressing cuffs and the damn gag on. He gave a high-pitched sound of distress.

Thor growled, but his voice was rough with desire as he said "Do not fret, brother. I shan't hurt you beyond measure." A thick finger was suddenly pressing against Loki's sphincter. It was greased with something... Loki's eyes widened. Was that the oil they used to grease the joints of their armor? Surely not. How very dirty, and oddly appropriate for his brother. Thor was after all all about war, why should he not bring it with him into bed.

The first intrusion was slightly uncomfortable as always, but the burn was not at all unpleasant. Loki rocked his hips back, to get more. Thor immediately added another finger, taking his enthusiasm as permission, and oh dear, that was too much and not enough. His brother was not being gentle, but Loki didn't want him to. He wanted Thor to quickly give him some oil to ease the way and for the sake of the Nine just fuck him already.

He gave a needy moan, and thrust his hips. Thor seemed to get the message, and pulled his fingers out after a last vicious thrust that brushed Loki's prostate. Loki's cock responded by leaking shamelessly.

The hand joined its partner on Loki's hips, the fingers digging into his flesh. Thor was flush against his back, and Loki could feel his erection hard against his backside. The contrast between that and the metal and leather covering the rest of him was almost enough to undo him.

Then, Thor's thick cock was prodding at his entrance. Loki involuntarily held his breath, trying to force himself to open up, relax, and instead tensing in anticipation. Thor's voice was groaning in his ear, the hands where clutching at him, and then, the moment broke and Thor thrust in. Loki couldn't hold back the scream that escaped him. The pain was intense and exquisite and he just couldn't keep up, his arms buckled and he bumped into the wall cock first. Thor was thrusting relentlessly now, not sliding much but rocking them both against the wall. Loki tried to speak, forgetting the gag: "Nhhaiht, haaaahhhhh". _Wait _he thought, wait he wanted to say. He couldn't though. Thor didn't immediately react, and Loki was completely at the mercy of him, he couldn't protest, he couldn't break free and he certainly couldn't overpower his brother. He was helpless and wasn't that just the turn on of the century. Thor pulled out, stepping back. He roughly positioned Loki as before, straightening his arms. "I said **brace yourself**" He barked, and his voice was hoarse with passion.

This time when Thor thrust in, he was holding Loki in place. He was pounding into his arse, and Loki was desperately clutching at the wall, panting, unable to get quite enough air, unable to think, unable to do anything but feel that cock sliding in and out of his hole roughly.

It was doubtful that he had ever been fucked harder.

There wasn't much hope for Loki to last long. His newly discovered kink for being helpless and the little trinkets that helped ensure that he was so, gave him no option but make his way to an early orgasm. His restricted breathing was going as fast as Sleipnir trying to keep up with his body's demand for oxygen. Thor was mouthing at his neck, occasionally biting, and the whole situation was far beyond anything he'd done before, and that was saying something.

Loki was barely aware of his own nails digging into his hands, or his voice making obscene noises or his cock twitching with every sharp thrust from his brother. His focus was on the building pressure in his abdomen. He could feel his orgasm burning from the roots, and when he finally did come it was with his head thrown back and a ragged, choking scream kept mostly silent by the gag. His seed splashed against the wall and on his own skin, and as he was in the throes of it he felt Thor bite down hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder and pump his cock one last time into Loki's abused arsehole. His hot semen coated Loki's insides, and Loki gave another weaker moan.

Then it was over, and they were gliding to the floor. They were both breathing hard, Loki in particular. It wasn't at all comfortable with the gag, and for the first time in a while he wished it away.

Thor didn't say anything, though he arranged himself against the wall next to where Loki had sagged. The silence wasn't yet tense, but when they both had their senses back, things would definitely need to be talked through.

When this gag was finally taken of, the two of them would have words, and if Loki was as good as he believed he was, they would then have each other again. Because it was painfully clear to him that he was not intend upon letting his brother push him away, not now that this new thing between them had been brought into light. He might, Loki thought sardonically, have finally found a reason to return to Asgard.

Now that he thought about it, wasn't there an old saying about how the lover of the ruler was in fact the true ruler? This could be very interesting. Very interesting indeed.


End file.
